It's in the Cards
It's in the Cards is the 29th episode of Sailor Moon S. It was preceded by Heightened Hazard and followed by Goodness Eclipsed. Plot While Rini and Hotaru are in Hotaru's bedroom playing cards, Doctor Tomoe leaves his lab to buy some snacks. Mimet throws as many board games as she can into the Heart Snatcher oven, causing it to overload and trap Tomoe's house in another dimension, a warped up dimension where the doors lead to different places. Rini and Hotaru become trapped as well. Rini calls the Sailor Scouts over. They meet Doctor Tomoe in person for the first time (though unaware that he is the leader of the Heart Snatchers) as he tries to break the door down. Sailor Mercury says the house is in another dimension and will permanently disappear in an hour. To avoid breaking the house and disrupting the balance of the dimension, the Sailor Scouts do a Sailor Teleport inside, while Tomoe realizes the irony that he is depending on the Sailor Scouts. They keep switching between dimensions (Sailor Mercury is soon able to predict it) until they find the place where Rini and Hotaru are, after Rini nearly falls over a cliff and is hanging on for her life. Sailor Venus saves her with a Venus Love Chain Encircle. While hunting for a way out, they enter a room and meet Ikasaman, the Daimon created from the lab accident and who warped the dimensions. Ikasaman is a game master, and tells them she will not let them escape until they beat her at any game. The Sailor Scouts get to choose which game. Sailor Jupiter picks roulette, but Ikasaman changes the number to make her lose, and traps her on a glass card. Sailor Mars picks Jenga, but Ikasaman rigs one of the pieces so she pulls on it with a string to make it fall over so Sailor Mars loses. Sailor Mercury naturally chooses chess, but Ikasaman makes her chess piece explode to beat her. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury both end up trapped on glass cards. Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon choose the arcade racing game, and race against Ikasaman at once, but once again she cheats, making their cars collide. Ikasaman traps them both on a glass card. Then, Rini and Hotaru challenge her to a game of cards, which she is unable to cheat at. She underestimates Rini and loses, so she challenges Hotaru to a 1 on 1 card game. She tries to trick Hotaru into picking the Joker, but she eventually chooses the Ace of Hearts and wins. Ikasaman is a sore loser and decides to keep everyone there. When Hotaru collapses, Rini transforms into Sailor Mini Moon and uses Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Sailor Moon's glass card to set her free. Sailor Moon uses the Purity Chalice to transform into Super Sailor Moon and destroy Ikasaman. The house is returned to normal. Notes *First and last appearance of Daimon Ikasaman Trivia *This episode does not feature any evil plans to steal Pure Hearts. Ikasaman does not even seem to be working for Mimet, who created her. Category:Sailor Moon S episodes